Grandir Seule
by YuLu-ChAn
Summary: KyoxYuya Aprés avoir laissé Yuya seule pour combattre les Mibus, Kyo et la team reviennent avec de mauvaises nouvelles. Mais ils ne la trouvent pas seule.
1. Prologue

****

**Auteuse: YuLu-ChAn**

**Note de l'Auteuse: v'là une fic SDK à laquelle je pensais depuis un bout de temps déjà. Les parutions seront comme celle de me autres fics assez... irrégulières dirons-nous --"J'esperes que ça va vous plaire !**

**Disclaimers: Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient ( à ma plus grande tristesseTT.TT ) et je ne touche pa d'argent en ecrivant cette histoire. **

**Bonne lecture !**

****

**PROLOGUE **

Parti. Sans un mot, il était tout simplement parti. Meme après la nuit qu'… Oh non ,voilà qu' elle rougissait maintenant ! Mais quand même… quelle nuit. Sa première. A elle seulement lui avait déjà connu des dizaines de femmes avant elle évidemment. Cette idée l'enfonça encore un peu plus dans son chagrin. Peut-être n'était elle qu'une conquête parmi tant d'autre ? Une simple fille qui passait par là ? Et portant ces mots qu'il lui avait chuchoté cette nuit… Non. Il était parti. Et les autres avec lui. Tout le monde.

Ils devaient pourtant partir ensemble à la recherche des derniers groupes renégats des Mibu. Deux mois après la dislocation du clan, des rescapés s'étaient réunis et avaient jurés la perte des meurtriers de leur Roi. Tout le monde quoi… Et oui, car si un tel n'était pas né tel jour, telle personne n'aurait pas fait ci et ça…Enfin vous voyez le genre. Mais non. Ils étaient partis plus tôt, sans la réveiller , sans la prévenir. Elle était seule. Seule… Attendez. Non. Impossible. Il avait osé… Son porte-monnaie… Kyo tu le paieras !

« Allez Maman ! dit un petit garçon.

-Vite, vite, on est presque arrivé ! insista son jumeau en tirant sur la main de sa mère.

-Du calme mes chéris la maison ne va pas s'envoler, rigola la jeune femme »

Ils étaient partis en voyage tous les trois pour fêter les 7 ans des enfants. Ils étaient allés jusqu'à Kyoto. Ca leur avait pris tout un mois et le mal du pays se faisait pesant pendant les derniers jours. Maintenant qu'ils arrivaient l'impatience était à son comble. Yuya sourit avec amour devant l'entrain évident de ses fils. Leurs cheveux blonds comme les siens étaient mi-longs leur arrivant aux épaules. Leurs peaux mates mettaient en valeur leurs yeux carmins. Carmins…

« On y est ! crièrent en cœur les petits blonds. »

Ils coururent vers la maison en rigolant et en souriant. Yuya les suivit, riant elle aussi. Ca faisait du bien de rentrer chez eux. Mais son sourire disparut quand elle vit ses garçons stopper subitement leur course et revenir à reculons vers elle. Elle sortit discrètement son pistolet et s'avança, gardant l'arme plaquée contre sa cuisse. Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle comprit. Mieux qu'eux encore elle comprit. Ils étaient revenus. Tous. Et ils les regardaient tous les trois. En fait leurs regards étaient tous fixés sur les petits. Qui s'en trouvaient très mal à l'aise. Ils étaient cachés derrière leur mère, ne montrant aux autres que leurs yeux inquiets. Tigre sembla se réveiller, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut couper par Yuya :

« Les garçons, allez ranger nos affaires et allez voir comment se portent les poules et le potager, dit-elle rapidement avec un sourire crispé.

-T'es sur Maman ?

-On peut rester tu sais.

-Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas ce sont des amis à moi, reprit-elle. Allez, vite, on se dépêche, enchaîna-t-elle en les poussant dans le dos. »

Les enfants avancèrent, lançant des regards méfiants au groupe qui leur était inconnu. Quand ils furent rentrés dans la petite maison, Yuya se tourna vers les samouraïs qui étaient ses amis. Sasuke avait grandi. Il avait presque 20 ans maintenant. Yukimura était fidèle à lui même, quoiqu'il semblait un peu tendu. Akira avait pris des traits plus adultes et était devenu extrêmement séduisant elle devait le reconnaître. Bontenmaru était toujours aussi grand et musclé même si un semblant de bedaine commençait à apparaître. Elle se retint de sourire et se mordit la langue pour s'en empêcher quand elle aperçut Mahiro. Son amie était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. Okuni semblait plus pulpeuse que jamais dans son kimono moulant et décolleté. Akari avait changé de coupe de cheveux mais à part ça elle restait la même. Kyoshiro et Sakuya se tenaient cote à cote, la main dans la main aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre. Et lui. Lui était nonchalamment appuyé contre une des poutres de la maison comme si rien d'important ne se déroulait. Le silence devenait pesant quand :

« Alors,… alors comme ça tu t'es mariée ? Mais où il est l'heureux élu ? dit Tigre avec une joie trop voyante pour être réel.

-C'est tout ce que tu demandes après 7 ans d'absence ? rétorqua Yuya, du reproche dans la voix. 7ans que je me demande si vous êtes morts, que je me demande ce que vous faites et si vous avez réussi ! Et puis ça t'aurais fait les pieds à toi si je m'étais mariée avec un autre hein ! cracha-t-elle en ce retournant brusquement vers Kyo »

Elle avança à grandes enjambées, se planta devant lui et , à la stupeur de tout le monde lui colla un aller-retour fulgurant.

« La première c'était pour m'avoir pris mon argent en partant. La deuxième c'était pour les 10 heures de travail lors de l'accouchement. Je pourrais t'en mettre plein d'autres pour les nuits où ils faisaient leurs dents, celles où ils faisaient des cauchemars. Je pourrais t'en mettre pour être parti sans me prévenir pour m'abandonner comme tu l'as fait. Pour NOUS avoir abandonner ! »

La diatribe, qui avait commencée dans un murmure rauque et dangereux, se terminait en cris rageurs. Essoufflée, Yuya se tut, baissa la tête pour cacher des larmes qu'elle essuya rageusement du revers de la main. Kyo la regardait sans émotion. Son regard était vide.

« Mais si tu ne t'es pas mariée, les enfants… reprit timidement Tigre. »

Yuya leva les yeux et fixa l'homme de sa vie. Alors il comprit. Carmins…

**Alors ? Ca vous a plut ? Dites le dans une review . Pour la poster c'est touuuut simple. Vous appuyer sur le petit bouto bleu en bas à gauche :3**

**Gros PoutouXxX !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteuse: YuLu-ChAn**

**Note de l'Auteuse: Bon faudra pas vous habituer à un rythme de parutiion aussi rapide là c'est exceptionel mdr. Je tiens à remercier: la-tite-yuya, lu, I wish I was her, Lady Killer et jenny944. Pour tout ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait, laissez une adresse e-mail pour que je puisse vous répondre . Merci de m'avoir motivé !**

**Disclaimers: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire. **

**CHAPITRE 1**

_Yuya leva les yeux et fixa l'homme de sa vie. Alors il comprit. Carmins…_

Kyo avait les yeux écarquillés. En quelques secondes, il avait perdu tout son flegme. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la maison par laquelle les enfants avaient disparus. Ses enfants…

« Kyo qu'y a t il ? demanda Akira devant le soudain mutisme de son 'grand-frère'.

-Vous n'avez pas compris ? rigola Yuya. »

Elle semblait avoir perdu toute combativité. Dans ses yeux il n'y avait que mélancolie. Elle s'assit sur l'allée extérieur de sa maison et souffla. Kyo ne semblait toujours pas revenu de sa surprise et les regards perplexes des autres commençaient à se faire insistants.

« Je vais tout vous expliquer. La nuit avant votre départ 'précipité', Kyo et moi avons… »

Devant la rougeur explicite de ses joues tout le monde compris soudain. C'étaient les enfants de Kyo. Kyo était père…

« Hahahaha te voilà papa mon p'tit Kyo, vociféra Bon en donnant une claque dans le dos à l'homme aux yeux rouges.

-Toutes mes félicitations aux deux parents, dit Yukimura en sortant d'on ne sait où une bouteille de saké.

-Non, dit calmement Yuya »

Devant ce ton le silence se fit à nouveau. Kyo sembla sortir de sa torpeur et fixa Yuya.

« Les enfants ne sauront pas que Kyo est leur père.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le démon d'une voix neutre.

-Yume et Yuki n'ont pas besoin d'un père qui ne sera jamais là. J'ai bien compris que vous ne comptiez pas rester et je ne veux pas voir mes enfants souffrir du départ de ton départ. A leur age il faut un tant soit peu de stabilité et il ne l'auront pas si je leur apprends. »

Yuki et Yume. Neige et rêve.

« Maman ! On a tout rangé ! cria un des jumeaux en sautant au cou de Yuya.

-Et on est allé voir les poules. Il y a plein de petits poussins !dit l'autre avec enthousiasme en s'asseyant sur les genoux de sa mère.

-C'est très bien mes chéris, répondit-elle »

Elle les embrassa et les cala tous les deux sur ses genoux. Les petits garçons étaient souriant mais semblaient tendu. Ils jetaient de fréquents regards aux étrangers qui avaient envahis leur jardin. Voyant cela, Yuya sourit et dit :

« Ce sont des amis que je connaît depuis très longtemps. Vous devrez être gentils avec eux d'accord ?Mais n'hésitez pas à le taper si il est méchant celui-là, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton conspirateur un montrant Tigre du doigt.

-Maman, c'est eux qui t'ont abandonnée ?

-Quoi ? dit-elle visiblement surprise.

-C'est Grand-père qui nous à raconté.

-On lui a demandé pourquoi tu étais toute seule, reprit son jumeau. Il a dit qu'ils étaient partis pour accomplir une mission.

-Mais nous on a répondu qu'on les aimait pas parce qu'ils étaient partis, finit Yume. »

Tout le monde les regardait bouche bée. C'était toujours surprenant de voir des jumeaux parler en même temps. Yuya partit à rire devant les mines effarés de ses amis.

« Ce sont eux mes chéris mais je ne leur en veux plus, expliqua-t-elle. »

En disant cela elle avait regardé un à un ceux qui avaient été ses compagnons de voyage. Elle finit par celui qui lui avait donné le plus beau cadeau de sa vie. Par celui qui faisait battre son cœur encore aujourd'hui.

« Moué, répondit Yuki.

-Si ils sont encore méchants avec toi on te défendra Maman, enchaîna Yume en se serrant un peu plus contre sa mère. »

Comme d'un commun accord, les petits baillèrent alors. Tout le monde sourit devant tant de candeur.

« Il se fait tard maintenant. Allez au lit ! Je vous rejoindrai tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle en voyant ses enfants ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, dirent-ils en cœur. »

Ils jetèrent un dernier regard aux invités de leur mère et partirent en trottinant vers leur chambre.

« Ils sont très beaux, dit Mahiro en venant s'asseoir à coté de son amie. Et très obéissants aussi.

-Merci, répondit Yuya en souriant. Heureusement ils se sont assagis en grandissants. Quand ils ont commencé à marcher j'ai cru devenir folle. Je ne pouvais pas les lacher des yeux sans avoir peur qu'il y en ait un qui se faufile dehors et se perde, soupira-t-elle. Mon dieu merci c'est finit, finit-elle en rigolant.

-Je veux bien te croire, dit Okuni. Ils m'ont l'air très énergiques.

-Pour ça ils le sont. Si je ne les retenais pas ils courraient tout le temps à droite à gauche. »

L'ambiance se détendit peu à peu. Ils entrèrent tous et s'installèrent dans le salon.

« Dit Yuya, commença Sasuke, qui est le Grand-père dont parlaient les enfants tout à l'heure.

-C'est une personne qui m'a beaucoup aidé pendant ma grossesse. C'est lui qui m'a fait accouché aussi, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant. Après votre départ et quand j'ai commencée à avoir des nausées je suis allée directement chez lui. C'est le seul que je connaissais qui avait des connaissances sur les Mibu à part vous.

-Oui mais… c'est qui ?demanda quand même Tigre.

-Muramasa, gros bêta, expliqua Yuya en lui donnant une tape à l'arrière du crane. Il m'a beaucoup aidé, continua-t-elle en souriant. D'ailleurs on est resté la bas jusqu'au trois ans des petits. C'est là qu'ils ont décidé de l'appeler comme ça, conclut-elle.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ? s'étonna Akari. Vous auriez été aussi bien là bas.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu envie de bouger, d'avoir ma maison à moi. Enfin aujourd'hui je pense qu'on va déménagé encore. Il se passe des choses étranges par en ce moment, rajouta-t-elle sombrement.

-Et bien…Justement nous venions pour t'en parler, expliqua Bon visiblement gêné. »

Tout le monde se tut et prit un visage grave.

« Comme tu le sais, reprit-il, on a poursuivi les Mibu survivants. On a réussit quasiment tous les tuer mais un groupe était plus organisé et plus puissant qu'on le pensait. Ils étaient plus rancuniers aussi. On a pas réussi à trouver leur quartier général. Mais il y a une semaine on a reçu une lettre. Dans cette lettre ils disaient que le principal coupable de la mort de l'ex Roi Rouge. Et qu'il devait payé sa dette en …en les laissant prendre la personne qui lui était le plus cher. Autrement dit toi, dit-il en regardant Yuya. »

**Ca vous a plu ? Dites le dans une review PoutouXxX à toutes et à tous !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteuse : YuLu-ChAn**

**Note de l'Auteuse : Je sais ça fait longtemps ( pas si longtemps comparé à mes desastreuses habitudes lol ) Le lycée me prenant plus de temps que prévue ( levée 6h rentrée 17h dodo 22h --" en comptant les devoirs la douche et le repas i'reste plus beaucoup u.u ) je ne sais absolument pas quand je pourrais poster la suite. Je ferais de mon mieux c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Pardon d'avance ! et merci à : jenni944, gogol,Spicycocktail, chibi-yuya, Princesse d'argent, Beliako, Lady Killer, I wish I was her, himiko-chan, lu, mya riddle snape, Jen La Martyr et la-tite-yuya pour leurs reviews ! Je n'ai pas le courage de vous répondre et j'en suis désolée mais un DM de math m'attend et étant une littéraire chevronnée et bien qu'ayant une honorable moyenne de 15 dans cette matiere, je n'y comprend rien --" Conclusion boulot ! XP**

**Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient bien evidement et à mon plus grand malheur TT.TT**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.oO°°Oo.oO°°Oo.**

**CHAPITRE 2**

C'est sur une route bordée d'arbres que galopaient comme des petits fous deux petits jumeaux pourchassés par un grand dadais ( pas sur que ça s'écrit comme ça lol) au bandana rayé. Au milieu des rires de la compagnie une certaine tension régnait. Les samouraïs jetaient fréquemment des coups d'œil aux fourrés qui arpentaient le chemin. Les ninjas de Yukimura faisaient des allées-retours pour parer à toutes embuscades mais on était jamais trop sur.

Suite à la révélation ( et après le fard de Yuya ! 3 ) de la Kyo-team, les bagages avaient été refaits et une fois les petits déposés dans la charrette, ils s'étaient remis en route. Ils avaient décidé de se diriger vers la demeure de Muramasa, où personne n'oserait venir les attaquer, pas même les Neo-Mibu, comme avaient décidés de se faire appeler les renégats. Cela donnerait le temps à Kyo d'aller régler leur comptes à ses idiots qui voulaient s'en prendre à sa planche à pain.

Il jeta un regard aux deux marmots qui couraient comme des dératés derrière Tigre pour l'attraper. Ses marmots. Il tourna son regard vers sa servante. Elle couvait Yuki et Yume d'un regard protecteur et plein d'amour. Elle dut se sentir observer car elle ralentit légèrement, regarda à droite, à gauche, et croisa enfin ses yeux. Il ne se détourna pas et se noya dans un bleu intense. Ce n'est que quand il remarqua la rougeur nouvelle sur les joues de la blonde qu'il sourit, de son sourire si particulier. Tout le monde aurait pensé qu'il se moquait, mais pas elle. Elle le connaissait, elle savait ce que ça voulait dire. Elle lui sourit aussi et il apparut dans ses iris turquoises cette étincelle qui avait donner à Kyo l'envie de fuir, mais qui maintenant lui ordonnait de rester. Il reporta son regard sur la route. Tigre était le 'chat' maintenant et trottinait derrière les jumeaux pour le toucher. Il était vraiment débile. Et chanceux quelque part.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'attaques pendant une semaine et ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire que c'était suspect.

Les nerfs étaient donc à fleur de peau en cet instant. Les enfants ne comprenaient pas tout mais ils voyaient bien que leur mère n'était pas dans son état normal. C'est comme ça qu'avait commencé ce jeu de course poursuite idiot.

Yume était à l'avant quand une ombre surgit devant lui. Tigre eut à peine le temps de le pousser qu'une volée de fins couteaux vint se planter dans le sol. En quelques secondes seulement, les samouraïs se placèrent en cercle autour des plus jeunes, tandis que les soldats de Yukimura revenaient les aider. Yuya serrait fermement ses enfants contre elle, jetant des regards angoissés autour d'elle.

« Où aller vous donc d'un pas si pressé ? Chercheriez-vous à nous éviter ? chanta une voix douce et onctueuse. »

Des arbres devant eux sortit un homme jeune et d'une beauté éblouissante. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient avec légèreté dans son dos, épousant la courbe de ses épaules musclés. Des yeux d'un parme hypnotisant se posèrent sur le groupe. Derrière lui apparurent des soldats portant les armures Mibu, des sabres à la main et l'air pas commode.

« Toujours aussi poète à ce que je vois, cracha Bon, visiblement nerveux.

-La vie doit être une fête de beauté et je me fais une joie de l'en régaler, répliqua le bel apollon. Malheureusement je ne viens pour vous tuer mais pour vous renseigner, enchaîna-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

«-Arrête de tourner autour du pot Yujiro et dis nous ce que tu veux. »

Kyo avait parlé avec brutalité. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Yuya le regarda et remarqua le très léger tremblement de ses mains. Non décidément ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Que d'impolitesse dans ses mots et de rudesse sur votre peau ! Mais votre souhait je vais réaliser pour que ne n'ayons point à nous énerver. Mon maître vous fait savoir que devant votre désespoir, il vous donne le choix entre un des trois. Il vous demande seulement de nous le donner maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas bientôt voir leur sang et leur os. »

Il finit son discours, un rictus cruel sur les lèvres. Une brume danse était apparu petit à petit, tant et si bien que les Neo-Mibus étaient maintenant invisible. Kyo s'élança, apparemment pris d'un accès de rage, et dissipa le mur de brouillard d'un mizuchi.

Ils n'étaient plus là. Leurs ennemies avaient disparut tout simplement.

« Entre un des trois ? Je ne comprends pas, baragouina Tigre en se grattant la nuque.

-Comme d'habitude fils à papa, répliqua Sasuke, jouant comme d'habitude avec son éternel bilboquet.

-Quoi ? Parce que t'as compris toi bien entendu ! répondit Tigre, retenu au colet par Bon.

-Bien entendu comme tu dis. Il disait simplement qu'il fallait donné à leur maître Yuya ou un de ses fils.

-Sérieux !

-C'est très sérieux Tigre, murmura Kyoshiro. Maintenant nous devons protéger trois personnes pas une seule. Les choses se compliquent. Nous avons encore trois mois avant d'arriver chez Muramasa et il peut arriver n'importe quoi entre temps, soupira-t-il abattu.

-Il suffira de marcher plus vite. »

Son regard rouge était intense. Ses poings fermés tremblaient de haine contenu pour ces gens qui voulaient s'en prendre à 'eux'. Kyo rengaina son sabre et reprit sa marche sans regard en arrière. Les enfants se concertèrent d'une œillade rapide, coururent pour arriver à sa hauteur, attrapèrent chacun un pan de son kimono et avancèrent à son rythme. Tous fixèrent, éberlués, cet étrange tableau, avant de se dépêcher de les rattraper. Yuya resta quelques secondes encore immobile. Un sourire fleurit doucement sur ses lèvres.

Il avait ralentit son allure pour eux.

Le soir, alors que tous dormaient profondément autour du feu de camp, Yuya regardait dans le vide. Il s'était passer tant de choses en si peu de temps. Comment réagir à tout ça ? Ses fils étaient en danger. Un frisson la parcourut. Non, il ne pouvait pas arriver quelque chose à ses fils tout simplement. C'était impossible, inconcevable. Le frisson passager s'était changé en tremblement continu. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Une main se posa sur son épaule et la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna lentement pour se trouver nez à nez avec Kyo. Ce dernier s'assit à coté d'elle, collant son épaule contre la sienne. Yuya, épuisée, posa sa tête contre le cou du démon. Elle soupira de bien-être quand une main vint se poser sur sa taille. La main commença lentement à caresser sa peau à travers le tissu. Elle se redressa et le regarda. Il semblait attendre une réponse. Elle s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son amour.

Cette nuit, ils se sont aimés.

**.oO°°Oo.oO°°Oo.**

**Niark niark j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre Certaines le trouveront peut-etre un peu court mais je ne me voyais pas continuer aprés cette réplique . **

**J'espere en tout cas que ça vous a plu et je vous fait de gros PoutouXxX à vous qui m'avez tant encouragé ! **

**Merci ! 3**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteuse : YuLu-ChAn**

**Note de l'auteuse : Oui je vous rassure vous avez le droit de me tuer, me trucider et autres puisque je le merite amplement. J'ai pas d'autres excuses que ma flemmardise à vous offrir et je pense pas que ça vous suffise. Etant donné que je viens tout juste de l'écrire ( enfin la fin parce que la premiere parti ça va faire ... deux mois ? que je l'ai ... ) la suite vous ne l'aurez pas tout de suite et si vous allez sur mon profile vous verrez que ça va pas s'arranger. Vu la fin que je vous ai pondu vous riquez de 'legerment' me hair ... Je sais que y'a beaucoup d'introspection dans ce chapitre et pas beaucoup de dialogues mais bon Kyo n'est pas un grand bavard et c'est principalement de lui que ça parle donc fallait bien trouvé un moyen hein. Je tiens à remercier TouTes les personnes qui ont rewiever vraiment merci vous m'etes asolument nécessaire sans vous je crois que j'ecrirais encore plus lentement ... ( horrible hein ? On est d'accord )**

**Exeptionelement je vais repondre aux rewiews ici puisque je n'ai pas pu y répondre par mail.**

**chibi-yuya : La reponse à une de tes questions est dans le chapitre mais pour l'autre il faudra encore attendre :D**

**la tite-yuya : 9 au DM de math si je me souviens bien mais bon xD**

**Spicycocktail : merci pour ta danse ça bien marché passage en premiere L accpeté xD Désolée de pas avoir approfondie mais bon les lemons j'ai encore jamais fait et je me sentais pas encore de tenter.**

**Gaps31 or Gapsy : Merci beaucoup Malheureusement un seul chapitre à lire cette fois !**

**Mademoiselle Ani.san : Je trouve aussi que ça doit etre mimi ! J'ai essayé de le dessiné mais en pas-patiente que je suis j'ai vite abandonné xD Si quelqu'un veut bien se devouer ?**

**Princesse d'argent : Ouais j'pense aussi qu'ils vont opté pour le massacrage xD**

**I wish I was Her : Et merci hein xD Ca fait bien plaisir tant de compliments d'un coups ! Voilà la suite tant attendue !**

**Yuya : Bon le bientot a été long mais ça y est **

**jenni944 : C'est bien vrai xD**

**miaka : Et alors ? Ou est le mal à être sadique ? J'en suis trés fiere moua :p**

**rizahawkeye : Bah euh t'avait l'air assez préssé mais j'esperes que l'attente t'as pas paru trop longue xD**

**thepunky : Merci beaucoup !**

**nanaange1992 : J'aurais bien aimer lire ta fic mais je dois avouer que je l'ai jamais trouvée ... Oo tu veux bien m'envoyer le lien par mail ? Sinon merci heureuse que ça te plaise **

**ptite yuya : Si ! Elle est là maintenant ! Je suis en vacances promis j'vais essayer de vous pondre la suite avant mon depart.**

**Melsaki : Et si y'en a une :p**

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye : Ca y est xD**

**Taahoma : ... Comme tu le vois j'ai tr"s bien suivi ton conseil, ... j'ai pris mon temps --"**

**Nanamy : Là voilà **

**Dodie : Bah maintenan !!**

**Voila c'est fait ! Désolée de le dire mais je me suis fightée avec certains pseudos Oo**

**Disclaimers : Rien, à part Yume et Yuki, ne m'appartient !**

**Bonne lecture !**

.oO°°Oo.oO°°Oo. 

**CHAPITRE 3**

Un rayon de soleil effleura son visage et la réveilla doucement. Yuya papillonna des yeux quelques secondes, se redressa en plaquant le drap contre elle et soupira. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Elle avait été bête d'espérer. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller avant que les autres se lèvent et te voient dans cette tenue »

Sursautant brusquement, Yuya se retourna et vit Kyo. Il était assis, appuyé contre l'arbre juste à coté de l'endroit où elle dormait. Une de ses jambes était tendue devant lui. Yuya comprit alors qu'il lui avait servi d'oreiller. Un sourire éblouissant s'épanouit doucement sur ses lèvres. Elle fixa ses yeux sur ceux de son amant, le remerciant sans un mot, puis se leva pour suivre son conseil. Durant tout le temps que prit son rhabillage, Kyo ne la lâcha pas des yeux, profitant de l'agréable spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. C'est les joues brûlantes que Yuya tira une dernière fois sur le nœud de son kimono et se dirigea vers le futon de ses fils.

Comme tous les enfants, ils avaient un sommeil plutôt agité. Elle sourit en les regardant, enlevant le bras de Yuki du visage de son frère. Doucement elle se pencha et embrassa le nez des petits, puis leurs joues, sous les regards attendris de la compagnie qui s'était réveillée entre temps.

« Et pourquoi j'ai pas eu droit à un réveil aussi doux moi ! s'offusqua Tigre.

- T'es loin d'être aussi mignon qu'eux tu sais, répondit Bon amusé.

-Ne racontes pas de bêtise gros balourd ! Le plus beau ici c'est moi !

-Si on devait faire un classement des plus beau du groupe tu serais sûrement le dernier, répliqua Yuya d'une voix polaire.

-Pourquoi es-tu si cruelle avec moi ma douce ? gémit pitoyablement l'homme, les yeux larmoyant et se traînant à ses pieds. Mon amour pour toi est infini pourtant ! »

Tigre attrapa un pan du vêtement de Yuya et commença à frotter son visage contre la cuisse de la jeune femme. Yume se leva alors brusquement, attrapa une des branches de la réserve de bois et l'abattit violemment sur la tête de Tigre. Yuki, lui, attrapa ses pieds et le tira impitoyablement jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche sa mère.

« Arrêtes d'embetter maman !

- Si tu l'approches encore on te frappera plus fort ! »

La troupe fixait, abasourdie, la scène devant leur yeux. Tigre, assommé par le coup de latte, restait prostré au sol, subissant les assauts des enfants sans protester, sous le regard amusé de leur mère, qui ne faisait pas un geste pour aider son ami. Un léger mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention. Elle vit avec effarement Kyo rengainer son sabre d'un mouvement rapide et précis, une expression mi-contrariée mi-amusée sur le visage. Elle se demanda alors pourquoi il avait sorti son arme et se traita d'idiote quand elle se dit qu'il avait voulu la protéger de Tigre rouge. Elle secoua fortement la tête pour oublier cette pensée saugrenue et commença à ranger le camp. Rapidement, ils se remirent en chemin, traversant lentement mais sûrement la forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant eux.

**.oO°°Oo.oO°°Oo.**

La forêt laissa lentement place à un terrain plus escarpé et accidenté, ralentissant leur progression et forçant Bon à prendre sur son dos les enfants, incapables de franchirent seuls les rochers qui bloquaient leur route. Ils avançaient silencieusement, faisant le moins de pause possible et restant sur le qui-vive, ne lachant pas des yeux les trois personnes qui avaient été menacées de mort. Un mois était passé depuis la premiere confrontation et déjà les attaques se raprochaient. Ils avaient reussi à mettre en déroute toutes les tentatives des Neo-Mibus pour accomplir leurs plans mais plus ils avançaient plus ça devenait compliqué. Plus d'une fois l'un des samourais ou des ninjas avaient été bléssés et sans les interventions répétées d'Akari, ils auraient surement pris un retard consequent dans leur voyage.

Mais Yuya était confiante, ils arriveraient à bon port sans trop d'égratignures. Ses fils étaient constamment avec l'un deux, assurant ainsi leur protection et tranquilisant la mère inquiète qu'elle était. Mais elle devait s'avouer perplexe sur certains sujets. En effet, autour de Kyo, les jumeaux se comportaient étrangement. Ils le regardaient, l'étudiaient presque et ensuite s'isolaient, toujours sous l'oeil vigilant de quelqu'un, pour l'imiter ou pour parler à voix basse. Et aussi ils souriaient étrangement à leur mère parfois, surtout quand ils la suprenaient en train d'observer l'homme qu'elle aimait. Dans ses moments la elle se disaient qu'ils savaient tout, qu'ils avaient compris qu'il était leur père. Mais alors ils se mettaient à rire d'une blague de Yukimura, d'une maladresse de Sakuya ou jouaient avec Tigre, qui n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas le droit de s'approcher d'elle. Et elle se traita encore une fois d'idiote, devant des idées aussi suagrenus. C'étaient des enfants, et comme tous les enfants ils avaient leurs petits secrets et leurs jeux, aussi étranges puissent-ils paraitre.

Sa relation avec Kyo était étrange aussi. Le jour il se comportait comme il l'avait toujours fait, la prenant pour sa boniche, la traitant comme une moins que rien et la ridiculisant devant tout le monde. Mais le soir, il la rejoignait toujours. Parfois ils restaient juste assis, collés l'un à l'autre, et contemplaient le feu jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment blottis l'un contre l'autre. Souvent ils faisaient l'amour, à l'écart des autres et sous le couvert des arbres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'allongent dans le même lit et s'endorment repus. C'était une bien étrange routine qui c'était installée entre eux mais elle lui convenait amplement. Il l'aimait. Elle le savait, sans avoir besoin de mot et ça lui suffisait.

Mais il y avait autre chose... Cette chaleur en elle qu'elle reconnaissait maintenant, au bout d'un mois. Elle n'atait sur de rien, ne voulait inquiéter personne alors elle n'avait rien dit. Mais elle se demandait ... Peut-etre que ... ?

**.oO°°Oo.oO°°Oo.**

Mais comme on dit les bonnes choses ne durent pas.

Ils avançaient peniblement entre les gravas d'un recent ébouli lorsque yuya se fit violemment frapper sur la tête. Sous le choc elle s'éffondra, seulement à moitié consciente des cris qui s'élevaient autour d'elle. Elle entendit ses fils hurler et voulut les rassurer mais elle n'arriva même pas à emettre un son coerent. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Tout allait trop vite autour d'elle. Soudain une main se glissa sous son dos une autre sous ses jambes et on la souleva du sol.

« Lache la ! Hurla quelqu'un. »

Elle savait qu'elle devait se debattre, retourner auprés de ses compagnons, des ses enfants qui continuaient à hurler aprés elle. Mais elle ne réussit à nouveau qu'à tourner la tête vers eux, faible résistance par rapport aux coups de pieds qu'elle aurait voulu asséner à son kidnapeur. Elle vit Yume et Yuki dans les bras de Sakuya qui s'efforçaient de les retenir, ses amis autour d'eux, l'arme aux poings et les sabres déjà couvert de sang. Et tourné vers elle, Kyo qui semblait plus enragé que jamais. Elle essaya à nouveau de se liberer, se penchant pour se laisser tomber par terre. Mais son agresseur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille apparemment, et il plaça alors un poignard contre sa gorge, suffisamment fort pour faire couler un leger filet de sang le long de son cou. Kyo stoppa immédiatement le mouvement qu'il avait amorcé pour venir la liberer.

« Nous avons l'un des trois que nous voulions maintenant. Nous reviendrons vous prendre les deux autres plus tard. Ne vous inquietez donc pas, rajouta l'homme avec un ricanement, elle sera traitée comme une veritable princesse cette demoiselle. »

Et elle ne put rien faire. Elle sentit les muscles du Mibu se contracter, prés à disparaitre, et tout ce qu'elle fit c'est plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Kyo. Elle voulait lui parler, lui demander de prendre soin des enfants. Mais elle ne put pas. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience, sans entendre le hurlement de fureur qui retentit quelques secondes plus tard.

**.oO°°Oo.oO°°Oo.**

**Promesses de mille morts et tortures accéptées tant que formulées en rewiew xD Déclarations d'amour et de servitude eternelles ausi bien evidemment **

**Please passez sur mon profile pour que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre l'année prochaine.**


End file.
